


Pride

by StoryTimeTheCreed



Category: Altair - Fandom, Altair Ibh La Ahad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed
Summary: This is the worst part of the job...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Pride

Skillfully, she dodged the blade. Ducking down, she kicked out with her left foot towards his knees, knocking him towards her. She then brought his head to her knee, and threw him back. His back hit the sand, and puffs of dust floated up to her. She brought her blade to his neck, and laughed.

“Ready to go again?” She beamed, and someone cleared their throat behind her.

“Efficient kill, but don’t let your pride blind you.” Altaïr spoke to her, but watched the whole group. “That’s all for today, but feel free to train with one another in your free time. We’ll meet back here at dawn tomorrow.” Altaïr spun on his heel, and walked away.

The novices all grouped together to discuss, and she walked towards the corridor. Once out of the courtyard and hidden in shadows, strong arms pulled her into a staircase, and pressed her against the wall. She laced her fingers around his hood, and he pressed his lips to hers.

She giggled, and he chuckled, his golden eyes boring into hers. He kissed her again, his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. No one had ever made him feel this way before. He felt as light as a cloud and brighter than the sun.

“You’re lucky you’re not in trouble.” She smiled, and Altaïr chucked.

“For my comment on pride? You were doing too well. I needed the others to know I wasn’t picking favorites.“ He pouted, and she kissed his bottom lip.

“They’d just be jealous that I have such a great teacher.” Altaïr thought about it, and smiled. She was right, he was a great teacher.

“Who’s prideful now?” She bit his chin, and he growled before kissing her deeply.

“What would I do without you?” He pressed his forehead on hers, and bit his bottom lip.

“Oh no.” She tensed, “What’s the problem?”

“I’m going on mission to Jerusalem. I don’t know when I’ll be back, and I can’t bring anyone.”

“When do you leave?” She frowned.

“In a few minutes.” She nodded, and he held her chin.

“I’m coming back.” He vowed and she nodded again. He kissed her nose. “I’m sure Malik won’t mind keeping you busy.”

“He keeps calling me a novice.” She complained, and he chuckled.

“First, you are a novice. Second, he means that with love.”

“Come back to me.”

••••

She cut her way through another knight. “(Y/N)!” Malik yelled from the top of the hill. “Your flank.” She quickly ducked, dodging the knight’s blade, before undoing hers and driving it into his neck.

It was good work, if she said so herself, she smiled. By some strange instinct, she looked up and found golden eyes peering back at her. Her hand went up to wave, but Altaïr seemed to be screaming at her. She was confused until her stomach flashed with fiery pain before growing cold.

A dagger flew past her face as she fell down. Altaïr had already begun running to her.

”(Y/N)? (Y/N)!“ Altaïr slid to her, and caught her before she fell. He cradled her head, and other Assassins circled around them, guarding them.

“You were right about pride.” She chuckled, and winced. It hurt to breathe.

“Save your energy.” Altaïr fussed as he looked over her body. He threw his head over his shoulder. “Medic! I need a medic!”

“Altaïr, I’ve been hurt before.” She winced again, she’d only been cut, why was he acting like a child? Then she saw it. The tears hidden in his eyes, the frantic look. “How bad is it?”

“Where’s my damn medic?!” He yelled over his shoulder, some tears fell down his cheeks, but he wasn’t facing her so she couldn’t be sure.

“Altaïr.” She cupped his face, and he looked back at her. Silent tears fell, and her body ached to hold him. Or maybe that was because she’d gotten stabbed.

“Please. Just save your energy.” He begged, and she nodded. “I love you. More than the stars in the sky and the sands in the desert. I love you. You know that, right?” He whispered, and she fought back tears. Altaïr wasn’t one for commitment, and if he was saying those words…

“I’ll be fine. It doesn’t even hurt.” She smiled, and Altaïr kissed her hands, nodding at her.

“That’s because you’re so strong. You make me strong too, you know.” She smiled weakly, and he pressed his forehead to hers. It would only be seconds now, he knew.


End file.
